Patapon: Patapedia cz.III
Uwaga! Jeśli nie czytałeś pierwszej i drugiej części nie powinieneś tego czytać. Artykuł zawiera treści związane z poprzednimi częściami. Oto one: Patapon: Patapedia oraz Patapon: Patapedia cz.II. Miłego czytania! Początek Herosi udali się do portalu, który znajdował się w Kuźni Przeznaczenia. Portal był jednorazowy i miał on teleportować ich do innego wymiaru, Góry Tibisil. Celem tej podróży było uratowanie TDT, który w rzeczywistości został opętany przez nieznaną energię. Była to sprawka zapomnianego paladyna, która oddał swą duszę złu. Herosi nie zwlekając skoczyli w portal. W drodze do zapomnianego, czekała ich długa droga, pełna niebezpieczeństw, akcji, walk, tajemnic i wielu innych.thumb|350px|Logo fikcji wer. 1.1 Dopiski Od Psychopatycznego Alossona: Nie odchodźcie z Patapedi bo dopadnie was ZNEP! DOBRZE GADA, POLAĆ MU! ~RainbowTerrazone Od Wielkiego Patapona: Ja chcę się zamieniać w Wielkiego Lodowego Smoka. Chyba można już edytować. Od Wojtka (Wojnara) Pamiętajcie o mojej grzywce. xD JA BĘDĘ ASSASINEM W PÓŹNIEJSZYCH ROZDZIAŁACH Od Rainbowa Pozyskajmy jakieś fajne moce kosztem mocy tych bóstw. Takie jakie chcemy. Jeżeli tak zrobicie, to ja chcę pozyskać moc debilizmu :G Niech wszyscy napiszą w dopiskach jakich mocy by chcieli! Od Matfisa Gdzie jest Kisuk''' ;-;? Przecierz w 2 części Nęciłuska wzięła go ze sobą ;-;' '''Jakim cudem opis postaci występujących w fikcji, jest po historii -,-' Zasady Prosimy o przestrzeganie zasad, w przypadku nie robienia tego będziesz miał przechlapane ~Zespół Nadzoru Edycji Patapon: patapedia #'Ostrzegaj, jeżeli edytujesz!: '''Jeżeli masz zamiar edytować wejdź na chat Fanopedi i powiedz żeby nikt inny teraz edytował ponieważ twoja edycja może się usunąć. #'Czytaj Dopiski: Na samej górze znajdują się Dopiski. Tam zapisujesz co chcesz zrobić i czego powinni nie robić inni użytkownicy. A jeżeli edytujesz to przeczytaj wszystkie ponieważ to uchroni cię od kłótni. #'Pomyśl, zanim zaczniesz pisać: '''Przestrzegaj gramatyki, pomyśl co może się dziać dalej i jeżeli ktoś ma jakiś pomysł to nie zmieniaj wszystkiego na jego nie korzyść. Po każdej edycji włącz tryb źródłowy i sprawdź błędy ortograficzne! Fatalnie napisane edycje mogą zostać usunięte! #'Dziel się pomysłami: Warto porozmawiać w innymi na chacie o pomysłach. Wtedy będziesz wiedział dokładnie co ma zamiar zrobić inny użytkownik. W tedy wasze wersje będą kompatybilne. #'Nie rozpisuj się bardzo!: '''Nie pisz baaaardzo długiego ciągu dalszego. Jeżeli będzie strasznie długa nikt tego nie przeczyta! Poza tym prosimy żeby te same osoby nie edytowały 3 razy dziennie, dajmy się innym popisać :-) Historia Rozdział pierwszy:' Starożytna Patapedia za czasów Vargasa lll Portal zadziałał. Pierwszy pojawił się Wojnar. Zastanawiał się, gdzie jest reszta. Miejsce, w którym się pojawił nie specjalnie mu odpowiadało. Była to średnia wyspa, na której znajdowało się pełno drzewa, roślin i zwierząt. Wojnar nie przedłużając, postanowił zbudować mały obóz, ale wiedział, że sam sobie nie poradzi. Niecierpliwie więc czekał na resztę. Było mu zimno, więc rozpalił ognisko. Pozbierał kilka liści i patyków na stworzenie szałasu. Musiał uważać, by nie zbudować szałasu zbyt blisko. W takim przypadku szałas by się podpalił. Nie przedłużając, Wojnar stworzył szkielet prowizorycznego szałasu. Okrył go liśćmi. Następnie z portalu wyskoczył Psycho. Zapytał Wojnara, gdzie reszta. Wojnar odpowiedział, ze pewnie w portalu. Psycho był zdziwiony, oraz pomógł Wojnarowi w budowie szałasu. Chwilę później z portalu wyskoczyła cała reszta. Wojnar ucieszył się na ich widok. Opowiedział im, że pojawił się tutaj jako pierwszy. Narissa zapytała, co tu robi ten szałas i ognisko. Wojnar odpowiedział, że zbudował ten szałas, oraz rozpalił ognisko czekając tutaj. Wszyscy zabrali się do roboty. Powoli się ściemniało, a herosi nie znali tutejszych zwierząt, więc musieli mieć schronienie. Szybko więc zabrali się do pracy. Wojnar powiększył szałas, Psycho zajął się noclegami, a reszta wykonywała inne ważne czynności. Wszystko szło świetnie, ale już zapadał zmrok. Narissa postanowiła troszkę odwiedzić tutejszą okolicę. Nie był to dobry pomysł, tym bardziej, że robiło się już ciemno. Narissa spotkała różne dziwne zwierzęta. Postanowiła zawrócić, ponieważ robiło się już na prawdę ciemno. Na szczęście udało się jej. Mafis nie był zadowolony tym, co uczyniła Narissa. Narissa szczerze za wszystko przeprosiła i zabrała się do zajęć. Nie mogła się doczekać dnia, by zwiedzić tę wyspę. Wyspa była bezludna. Nigdzie nie było żadnego śladu istot rozumnych. "Gdzie my w ogóle jesteśmy?!" ''zastanawiał się Tatepon. Nie było to bezpieczne miejsce, zwierzęta były silne nawet dla super pół-bogów... "Czujecie ten zapach? Tak pachną kłopoty..."'' powiedział Gresh. Niestety miał rację. Na wyspę przyleciała szarańcza i pożarła wszystkie rośliny. "Wykryto szarańczę...sprawdzam bazę danych...wykryto prawdopodobieństwo występowania lądu." zanalizował Rainbow. "Na co czekamy, wypłyńmy w morze!" powiedział Metalica. Po nie całej godzinie żeglugi łódką zrobioną z srebrnej taśmy klejącej dopłynęli do kontynentu. Tym kontynentem była starożytna '''Patapedia... Jak znaleźć górę Tibilisi? Odparł Metallicafun. Rainbow na to: -Prawdopodobieństwo występowania góry Tibilisi wynosi 0%. To znaczy że ona nie istnieje? Odparła Narissa. Nie. Ona nie istnieje w tym WYMIARZE! Wykrzyczał z przerażeniem Tatepon. To znaczy że jesteśmy w innym wymiarze? Zastanawiał się Psycho. A może to ten sam wymiar...tylko inny czas? Zastanawiał się Gresh. To znaczy że cofnęliśmy się w czasie?! Wykrzyczał Matfis. Wszystko na to wskazuję. Powiedział spokojnie Wojnar układając grzywkę. -Jak uratujemy TDT? Powiedziała Narissa. -Wydostanie się z pętli czasowej pozwoli na dotarcie do góry Tibilisi. Powiedział Rainbow. Nagle wiatr przyniósł tajemniczą kartkę prosto w ręce Tatepona. Wszyscy zastanawiali się co na niej pisze. Tatepon czytał: Jesteście w tym samym wymiarze tylko w innym czasie. Jesteście w przeszłości a konkretniej w STAROŻYTNEJ PATAPEDII. Chcecie uratować TDT? Musicie mnie zabić. Jestem Przodkiem Lorda Draxusa. Nie pytajcie z kąd ja to wiem. Jestem Lord Vargas lll. Pra-pra-pra-pra dziadek Lorda Draxusa. On jest słyby...a raczej był. Jestem o wiele silniejszy. Zabijając mnie zyskacie wskazówki do portalu do waszych czasów. I tam możecie uratować TDT. Z poważaniem Lord Vargas lll. -Co to ma znaczyć?! Zapytał głośno Matfis. -Nie wiem ale zabijemy cwaniaka. Powiedział Psycho głaszcząc swoją pomarańczę. Nagle znikąd nastała burza która zniszczyła statek. Następnego dnia na jednej z wysp leżał Matfis. Znalazł on leżących Gresha i Psycho. Natychmiast wygrzebał ich z piasku. Zastanawiał się co z resztą. Na innej z wysp leżała Narissa i Metallicafun. Był z nimi Wojnar ale nie pomógł im. Rozbił obóz dookoła leżących przyjaciół. Czekał aż się obudzą. Po zbudzeniu Narissa i Metallicaun byli pod zdumieniem, jak Wojnar zrobił ten obóz. Na ostatniej z wysp leżał Wielki, Tatepon i Rainbow. Po obudzeniu poszli zwiedzić wyspę. Rainbow łatwo namierzył resztę i znowu wszyscy byli razem. Nagle zaatakował ich wielki Pająk. Gresh powiedział innym że on chcę się zmierzyć z wymarłym już w przyszłości gatunkiem jadowitych Pająków gdyż Gresh sam był w połowie Pająkiem. Gresh przebił pająka na swojej Pice. Po obejrzeniu Pająka był napis Vargas Wielki lll. ''-On go nasłał. Powiedział Psycho. Podróżowali dalej. Nagle z drzewa zeskoczyła postać ze złotą koroną na głowie. -Jam jest Lord Vargas lll. Rzekła postać. Bohaterowie od razu się na niego rzucili. On łatwo unikał ich ciosów. W końcu powiedział. -STOP! Macie tu mapę to portalu wy żałosne robaki. Nie mam chęci by z wami walczyć. Po czym zniknął. Bohaterowie ze zdziwieniem udali się w stronę portalu na mapie. Gdy tak szli i szli i szli doszli do opustoszałej wioski rybackiej - Dajcie JEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEŚĆ! - Wrasnął Wielki - Nie! - Powstrzymał go Psycho (po czym zasypał szyszkami) - OSTRZEŻENIE - Nawiłał Rainbow - Wykryto niezidentyfikowany obiekt chodzący! I rzecziwiście coś tam szło. Tylko co? Herosi stali w kręgu, gotowi na atak,stali tak minutę, dwie, trzy.W końcu rozproszyli się.Zza małej zniszczonej hatki wyszedł mały patapon w kapeluszu.Niósł coś, jakąś kartkę.Zatrzymał się przed tateponem, i wręczył mu karteczkę,po czym wycofał się do chatki.Tatepon uniusł kartkę i przeczytał:-Pakt pomiędzy Lordem Vargasem III a Księżniczką Loris*.Kiedy to przeczytał, łzy popłyneły mu z oka.Zrzucił maskę.-''Loris...''Wyszeptał, po czym czytał dalej.-Ja Lord Vargas III, upominam sie o władzę nad tą małą wyspą,Właśnie dotarła do mnie wieść że księżniczka Loris ukrywa sie w ruinach, maiasta Alis Giliath.Podarł kartkę.-Loris Loris!Nawoływał bezradnie.-Jeść!Krzyczał czały czas wielki.Tatepon z herosami rozpoczeli poszukiwania księżniczki.Nagle Tatepon uświadomił sobie że Lord Vargas III, to może gong bez piątej klepki, opętany przez arcybiesa ciemności.A potem przypomnial sobie, że w ten dzień arcybies zamkną go w skrzyni.-Słuchajcie!Ja poszukam Loris a wy idźie na drógi koniec wyspy, do miasta Auch-Aoch.Tam przygotujcie się do walki z Arcybiesem,ja do was dołącze, a mape zostawcie mi w poszukiwaniach Loris może znajdę ten portal.Herosi się roździelili.... Herosi (poza Tateponem) poszli do miasta Auch-Aoch. Gdy się już tam znaleźli zobaczyli, że po ziemi sunie bardzo mroczny cień. Nagle cień zmienił się w dwie mroczne łapy. Łapy złapały Herosów do jaskini, tam pozbawiły ich mocy Bóstw. Spotkali tam Matfisa i Nęciłuskę. Nie pytali co i jak, po porostu się do nich przyłączyli. Każdy (poza Wojnarem) dostał zdolność: Wielki - Przemiana w Wielkiego Lodowego Smoka Gresh - MOC Metallica - MOC Narissa - MOC Rainbow - Umiejętność manipulowania idiotyzmem na własną rękę Psycho - MOC Nęciłuska - MOC Julian - Wszechmocny władca Gorgona - MOC ~Tatepon w tym czsie przemierzał lasy, w poszukiwaniu Loris. Nagle znalazł małą chatkę, a obok niej wielkie zamczysko. Powoli wszedł do chatki. Na środku pokoju leżała zasztyletowana krwawiąca, Loris. -Loris! Wstawaj! nieumieraj! Dyszał przejęty, i uścisnął Księżniczkę. Wtedy światło go oślepiło, a Loris odżyła. -Loris! Powiedział przejęty Tatepon i jeszcze raz uścisnął księżniczkę. -Jack! Powiedziała piękna księżniczka. -Niewidziałam cię tak długo! Mój Tateponku!- Tak, ja też sie cieszę! Ale, moi przyjaciele, trzeba do nich pędzić! -Nie! Zostań Tateponku! Tatepon wstał i uroczyście powiedział: -Loris, jeśli chcesz, w naszej kompanii napewno jest dla ciebie miejsce, ale nie mogę tu zostać.-Tateponku, pójdę z tobą! Wzięła swój róg wojenny, i razem ruszyli do herosów. Tym czasem u pozostałych: Każdy ma sam sobie wymyślić moc. Dla Juliana, Gorogny i Nęciłuski ktoś musi wymyślić, bo nie ma użytkownika, który za nich "odpowiada". Jak wszyscy wymyślą swoje moce, zostawcie edycje mnie, bo mam pewien pomysł. ~Wielki Tatepon1234 :) TATEPON! PISZ PO LUDZKU. TEGO SIĘ CZYTAĆ NIE DA. 78.88.202.102 13:36, sty 11, 2014 (UTC) Postacie 'thumb|300px|Wszyscy Userhero z fikcji' 'Psychopatyczny Alosson (Mad Alosson) Historia: '''Mighty Sora wrzuciła go go świętego naczynia, gdzie chciał go opętać Arcybies owoców. Ten się jednak nie dał i uciekł. Po stracie Wszechmocnego ześwirował i dołączył do NICH. Po jakimś czasie stał się Posłańcem Wielkiego Banana. '''Lubi rzucać szyszkami w swoje problemy. Hero mode: '''Bananowa rzeź Z nieba spadają płonące banany! Psycho może nimi sterować. Specjalna umiejętność: Bananowy Cyklon - Banany kręcą się i tworzą wir. Cyklon tworzy wiatr tak silny, że niszczy WSZYSTKO. Na koniec wszystkie banany się zderzają i powstaje wielka eksplozja! Ekwipunek: Banan "Chiquita" (długi łuk)thumb|150px|Psychopatyczny Alosson (wersja prawie HD :P) Czasami rzuca Szyszkami Zwierzątko: Jeż Barnaba Bóstwo: Wielki Banan Supermoc:' "Psychopatyczny szał"' - Alosson łatwo się wścieka. Niszczy wtedy wszystko co popadnie i tworzy Bananowy Cyklon. Podczas szału staje się bardzo silny! 'Gresh Centuropon' Historia: Pewnego burzowego dnia, Patapon Gresh podszedł do Century i zaproponował jej grę w karty. Jednak uderzył w nich piorun i zmienił w jedną istotę - Centuropona. Klasa i inne *Typ: Wooyari z dziwną, Centurzą maską *Broń: Kolec Century (pika) *Hero Mode: CENTURAPON! **Aktywacja: Pon Chaka - Pon Pon **Zmienia Gresha w Centurę. **Kombo: ***Pon Pon x2 - Uderzenie ogonem ***Pon Chaka x2 - Absorbowanie ***Chaka Chaka x2 - Trucizna ***Don Don x2 - Ślizg ogonem **W tej formie Gresh jest bardzo podatny na ogień, lecz odporny na sen i częściowo na truciznę. Bóstwo: Kuleku Supermoc: "Płomienna zagłada" - każdy podpalony wróg, zmienia się w ognistego demona i przez 10 sekund będzie atakował swoich przyjaciół. 'Wielki Patapon (Woo)' Historia Cannogabang zobaczył zdenerwowanego Gigantusa i zaczął się z niego śmiać. Rozzłoszczony kolos chciał go zdeptać swoją nogą, ale zniszczył tylko ulubioną armatę herosa "Hot death". Wściekły Uberheros zabił go gołymi rękoma i zjadł go ("Smakował jak Kachek"). Teraz, gdy ma włączony Hero Mode, jest dużo większy. Bronie Używać może: Wielkich Armat, Wielkich Garłaczy i Wielkich Laserów (od zwykłych różnią się tym, że są większe) Ulubione EQ: "Giant Death" (Wielka Armata), "Multi killer" (Wielki Garłacz) lub "Bzib-Bziumber" (Wielki Laser) Hero Mode: "Giga Ba-Bum!" (ang. "Giga Ba-Boom!") Rośnie i rośnie, po czym atakuje, mniej więcej jak zwykły Cannogabang, ALE... nie wiem co...! Już wiem! Ten tryb ma combo! A poza tym, kule armatnie są większe, odłamki garłacza również, a strumień lasera... nie zgadniecie... JEST WIĘKSZY!!! Armata: "Giga Ba-Bum!" Garłacz: "Giga Tra-Trach!" Laser: "Giga Bziu-Bzium!" Bóstwo: Areach Supermoc: "Wieczna wichura" - każdy atak dystansowy leci dużo dalej, zadaje 3x większe obrażenia i tworzy małe tornada. 'Antoniusz (Metallicafun) Cesarzopon Wiedźminopon' Historia Dawne cesarstwo Patarnii rozdzieliło się na 3 władców, jednym z nich był Antoniusz (później Metallicafun) gdy przybył na ziemie Patapedi odbił od Ipków zamek Ipkolot i ogłosił się Cesarzem Cesartwa Rzymskiego Narodu Polskiego. Jednak został oskarżony o zdradę i uciekł lecz pewnego dnia odzyska tron. Używa Katany i Mieczethumb|metallicafun Ulubione EQ Ognio-język (Unikatowa Katana) i Srebnik (Super Unikatowy Miecz) Heromode Wiedźminski-Pon Niczym Wiedźmin tnie wrogów Bóstwo: Filia Supermoc: "Kojąca fala" - tworzy wielką falę, która leczy sojuszników i zadaje obrażenia wrogom. 'Król Julian (King Julien)' Historia Był królem lemurów na Madagaskarze, ale spotkał 4 zwierzęta, poleciał z nimi do Afryki, a potem został z niedźwiedziem w cyrku. potem go wciągnęło do Patapedi. EQ Broń Królewskie berła - podchodzi i wali nimi we wroga, mogą leczyć (Ulubione berło - "Drapacz tyłka") Obrona Korony - specjalne hełmy, tylko dla niego (Ulubiona korona "Korona Juliana") Lemury - broni się swoimi wiernymi sługami (Ulubiny lemur "Mort", ewentualnie "Moris") Hero mode "Słuchać się mnie teraz!" Aktyw.: X-XX-XX (nie trzeba mieć pełnego szału, ale niczego nie przyzwiesz) Combo: Pon-Pon-Pata-Pon = Wrogowie się atakują nawzajem, bo Julian im każe LUB Chaka-Chaka-Pata-Pon = Wrogowie będą nas leczyć, bo Julian im każe Ciekawostki *Król Julian występował we wszystkich "Madagaskarach" (od 1 do 3) *Kocha niedźwiedzia na motorku *Jako jedyny z bohaterów NIE ma konta na Patapedi *Król Julian występował w "Pingwinach z Madagaskaru" Bóstwo: Ghurra Supermoc: "Burza gniewu" - magiczna burza, która co jakiś czas tworzy pioruny, każdy piorun ma 100% szans na podpalenie i oszołomienie. Nie da się pozbyć tych efektów bez Don Chaka. 'Traitor (TDT)' Wojownik w czarnej masce, walczący piękną kosą. Legenda głosi, że był kiedyś Mrocznym Herosem, który zastąpił Krukolca, inna zaś, iż w jego żyłach płynie czysta trucizna. Ekiwpunek Hełm Samuraja Kosa Niszczyciel Snów Dark Hero mode: zdrada Aktywacja - Pon Pon Pata Pon Combo - Pon Pon Pata Pon/ Chacka Chacka Pata Pon Wykonuje trujące "Twin Kamatach", które spowalnia przeciwnika, odbiera mu znaczą część życia oraz zatrówa. Bóstwo: Haniagih Supermoc: "Kolce ziemne" - z ziemi wyrastają kolce, które ranią przeciwników. 'Maggotron "Rainbow" X-01/12 (RainbowTerrazone)' Psychopatyczny robot posiadający głos robotycznego Żołnierza z Team Fortress 2. Robi dziwne rzeczy i gada dziwne rzeczy. Wylądował na Patapedi przez przypadek. thumb|Robot we własnej osobie. Ulubione zajęcia: -robienie DURNYCH rzeczy (typu podchodzenie do wroga i mówienie "Beep, boop, synu...beep, boop." lub wyskakiwanie ni stąd ni zowąd) -zmienianie innych rzeczy (lub osób) w mechaniczne Ulubiony ekwipunek: Hełm Tyrana (pochodzi z Team Fortress 2, hełm) Jednoręki Bandyta (pochodzi z Team Fortress 2, rękawica) Ramię Tytana (rękawica) Hero Mode: Młynek do mięsa Aktywacja: PONCHAKA-PONPON Rozkręca jedno ze swych robotycznych ramion i powoli kroczy na przód mieląc wrogów. Cechy specjalne Uberhero Moda: + Zadaje ciosy krytyczne podpalonym wrogom + Zmniejsza otrzymywane obrażenia o 45% + Zamraża przy ataku - Gasi podpalonych wrogów +/- Zadaje obrażenia wręcz +/- Atakuje za małe ilości obrażeń, ale za to spamuje nimi jak Uberhero Mode Wooyariego Bóstwo: Iccer (nie jest w stanie go kontrolować, Iccer jedynie mu pomaga będąc zamknięty w Rainbowie) Supermoc: "Epoka lodowcowa" - to co atak "Zamrożenie" Manbotha. Bez DONCHAKA, wrogowie nie pozbędą się efektu zamrożenia 'Tatepon-duch' Ekwipunek broń:miecz Castram + 20 Tarcza: pandemonium + 17thumb|Maska Tatepona w Ogniu Hełm: Marumenko +19 Czasem:Fendus + 25 Hero mode: Pro Elit Aktywacja:X O O Rzuca wtedy mieczem i kosi przeciwników Historia: "Tatepon" to tak naprawdę Starożytny perkusista Jack.Był posyłany na patapońskie wyprawy i bitwy by dogrywać na bębnie różne piosenki zagrzewające do walki.Do pewnego dnia gdy Księżniczka Loris ''została porwana przez Gonga, Bez namysłu wziął miecz i tarczę.Gdy jeszcze nikt niewiedział o porwaniu, i nawet nieumiał posługiwać się mieczem, pognał sam na ratunek.Uratował księżniczkę zwodząc straże piękną muzyką.Po tym heroicznym czynie powrócił z Loris do miasta ''Ouch-Aoch, położonego na małej wyspie.Przywiuzł księżniczkę do miasta i powiedział:''-nie mów że cie uratowałem , a jeśli ktoś będzie cie pytał'' , to powiedz: Tatepon.Odiechał na koniu, zostawiając ją pod bramą miasta.Wieść się rozniosła,a Gong zawarł pakt z Arcybiesem Ciemności , że złapie tajemniczego muzyka i go zabije, w zamian za dusze wojowników jego armii.Jack powrócił do rodzinnego Alis giliath, leżącego po drógiej stronie wyspy.Arcybies go znalazł ,ale nie zabił.-''Słóchaj mały pataponku, mógłbyś przygotować skrzynie, jestem bardzo zmęczony.Tatepon zrobił to co mu kazano.-Patrz, patrz mały szkrabie, to girichi bóg'' ognia i maska ognia tam widzisz!''Zaskrzeczał demon.Tatepon zobaczył wielkie bóstwo i maskę lśniącą w ogniu.Bez namysłu założył maskę, dzięki Girichiemu stał sie Usher-herosem.Otworzył skrzynię.Demon, wepchnął tam Tatepona i zamknął!Biedny tatepon siedział w skrzyni patrząc jak demon niszczy miasta na wyspie, a Loris demon zabił na oczach Tatepona.Po 10.000,latach tatepon stał sie duchem,a po 30.000,herosi znależli go w skrzyni niemego, ale w postaci w jakiej wszedł do skrzyni.Niewedział że herosi zaprowadzął go do dawnej ojczyzny..... Bóstwo: Girichi 'TheWOJNAR Historia: Tajemniczy wojownik na koniu Zwycięskim Ponteo ze swym miecz światła i mroku. Nikt nie wie kim jest, pojawia się i znika. Ma on niewiarygodny zapał do walki. Ekwipunek:thumb|275px|Wojnar z grzywką Zwycięski Ponteo Miecz światła i mroku Tarcza nieśmiertelności Hero mode: Pon Chaka + Pon Pon- Atak mieczem światła i mroku przyzywa wielkie pioruny światła Pon Chaka + Chaka Chaka- Atak mieczem światła i mroku przyzywa ciemnego demona mroku Matfis (MatfisMatfis) Najczęściej walczy dwoma Gigantycznymi Halabardami "Grizzly", lecz jego najcenniejszą bronią jest Stara Ognista Włócznia "Űber Flamer" ponieważ najczęściej jej używał gdy był jeszcze Uberhero-Yaridą. Historia: Zaczynał jako zwykły Uberhero lecz po starciu z Arcy Pandarą umarł z powodu zmiażdżenia okiem Arcy Pandary. Odradza się jako Dark Hero, po długim czasie odzyskuje pamięć i udaje się na thumb|Matfis w czystej postaciposzukiwania Pataponów. Gdy już odnajduje plemię Pataponów, nie rozpoznają go dopóki Księżniczka Pataponó nie zorientowała się że to Matfis. Tam dowiaduje się że jego ojcem jest Dżin Yarigami sutry, oraz że jest potrzebny gdzieś indziej. Tryb Bohatera: Nazwa: '''Zabójcza Szarża Aktywacja: PON-PON-CHAKA-CHAKA PON-PON-PATA-PON Opis: Podbiega do przeciwnika wykonując 6 ciosów Piką/Halabardą/Włócznią żeby wykonać w powietrzu salto, a następnie uderzając w ziemię przywołuje błyskawicę a także powoduje mały wstrząs. Umiejętność Specjalna:Gniew Boży Opis: Matfis wyciąga sutrę Yarigamiego dzięki czemu cała drużyna jest w jednym miejscu oraz wszyscy aktywują swój Hero Mode/Tryb Bohatera po czym z ziemi wychodzi Wielki Duch Yarigamiego żeby wyrzucić thumb|Matfis wraz z "Włóczniami Yarigamiego"od 6 do 12 eksplodujących włóczni. Można ją aktywować raz na 5 dni. Ulubiony Ekwipunek *2x Wielka Halabarda "Grizzly" *Stara Ognista Włócznia "Űber Flamer" *Naramienniki Kronosathumb|Włócznia Yarigamiego *Hełm Yarigamiego Posiada: *Przedmioty wymienione wyżej *2x Piko-Włócznia Yarigamiego *Gigantyczny Łuk "Failnaught" (służy do wystrzeliwania Pik/Włóczni w sytuacji kryzysowej) *Ognista Pika "Ying" *Lodowa Pika "Yang" Korzenie: Patapon/Dżin Sutry Yarigamiego 'Mr. Dettankarmen' Historia Za czasów Starożytnych Patapedionów Dettan był szanowanym userem. Jednak zniknął w nieznanych okolicznościach. Powstał w skutek połączenia się kodów strony i gier.thumb|Mr.Dettankarmen Hero mode: Dettanizacja Zmienia się w Dettankarmena. EQ Maska Karmena (wielka tarcza) Kostur Zuttenkarmena (laska) lub Młot Dettankarmena Bóstwo: Ormen Karmen Supermoc: Zuttanizacja - Zmiana w Zuttenkarmena. 'Narisa (SebaXV94)' Mroczny Bohater. Ma różny charakter. Czasem jest wesoła, czasem wredna. Walczy każdym rodzajem broni, ale najczęściej długimi łukami. Historia: '''Była zapomnianą siostrą Nęciłuski. Gdy Nęciłuska była Mrocznym Bohaterem, nadal pamiętała swoją siostrę. Narisa i thumb|NarissaNęciłuska zapomniały o sobie w wyniku zemsty Lorda Daraxxusa. Lord Daraxxus zostając pokonanym, rzucił klątwę na Nęciłuskę i Narisę, by te nigdy się nie spotkały. Jednakże klątwa nie zadziałała zbyt dobrze. Co prawda Nęciłuska i Narisa zapomniały o sobie, ale Nęciłusce wracała pamięć. Nęciłuska długo szukała Narissy. Lord Daraxxus został wskrzeszony przez Zigotonów. Wiedział, że klątwa przestaje działać. Daraxxus nie dał za wygraną. Postanowił odnaleźć i pokonać Narisę. Zwabił Narisę do Kuźni Przeznaczenia. Narisa nie wiedziała, że to właśnie te miejsce, w którym można użyć Hosz-Taldara. Daraxxus doskonale wiedział, że tylko tutaj ten zwój, (Hosz-Taladar) działa. Daraxxus przeczywał i użył zwoju na Narisie. Narisa została uśpiona. Daraxxus podszedł do niej i wyssał z niej moc. Wykuł jej maskę zapomnienia, dzięki której miała się już nie obudzić, oraz o niczym nie pamiętać. Na tym to się skończyło.. Narisa czekała na ratunek. Gorgona Historia Była sługą Gamiego. Po pokonaniu jej Arcybiesa dołączyła do Userherosów. Ekwipunek Dzida - Dwustronna włócznia, którą da się rozdzielić i mieć dwie krótsze włócznie. Gdy Dzida jest połączona, Gorgona szarżuje z nią na wrogów, a gdy ją rozdzieli, atakuje nią jak Myamsar . Darkhero Mode: Podwójne uderzeniec Rozdziela swoją dzidę i atakuje, najpierw jedną połową, potem drugą, a na koniec uderzani nimi w ziemię i tworzy nie wieli wybuch. Aktyw.: PonChaka ~ PonPon Com.: PonPon '''Księżniczka Loris Historia: Była Księżniczka narodu Auch-Aoch, została porwana przez gonga, i uratowana przez Tatepona.Arcybies Ciemności zniszczył jej dom.Potem jej wybawca Tatepon uratował jął jeszcze raz. Jest Jamschem. EQ:thumb|228px|Loris Długi róg bojowy: "Easterion" Peleryna:"Cień życia" Rękawice: "Megixy" Hero-Mode: Niszczycielska muzyka: aktywacja:(O-O-X-X) Loris rzuca na wrogów wszystkie możliwe efekty statusu. Kategoria:Patapon: Patapedia Kategoria:Patapon: Patapedia (części)